what_if_doctor_who_wasnt_axedfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Who (TV Series)
Doctor Who is a television show, film series and a global multimedia franchise created and controlled by the BBC (British Broadcasting Corporation) and the CBS Corporation. Origins Several individuals share credit for establishing Doctor Who in 1963, but it is generally accepted that the original impetus for the series, as well as the establishment of certain aspects, such as the concept of the TARDIS, the basic character of the Doctor and the title Doctor Who itself belong to Canadian-born Sydney Newman, who is also credited with creating another iconic series, The Avengers. Others involved in piecing together the puzzle that became the series include Head of Serials Donald Wilson, writer C. E. Webber, script editor David Whitaker and the show's first producer, Verity Lambert, the first woman to hold such a position at the BBC. Premise It centres on a time traveller called "the Doctor", who comes from a race of beings known as Time Lords. They travel through space and time in a time machine they call the TARDIS. This ship — which looks like a small, London police box on the outside — has nearly infinite dimensions on the inside. It has become such an iconic shape in British culture that it is currently the intellectual property of the BBC rather than its actual makers, the Metropolitan Police Service. In order to accommodate cast changes, the narrative allows the Doctor to regenerate into an essentially new person on occasion. The cast is rounded out by one or more "companions", often females. On average, the main cast completely changes once every three or four years — a significant factor in the longevity of the programme. Cast * The Doctor - William Hartnell * The Doctor - Patrick Troughton * The Doctor - Jon Pertwee * The Doctor - Tom Baker * The Doctor - Peter Davison * The Doctor - Colin Baker * The Doctor - Sylvester McCoy * The Doctor - Richard Griffiths * The Doctor - Paul McGann * The Doctor - Richard E. Grant * The Doctor - Anthony Head * The Doctor - Paterson Joseph * The Doctor - David Suchet * The Doctor - Samantha Bond List of Doctor Who EpisodesSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatSteven MoffatStephen GarwoodJulie GardnerStephen GarwoodJulie GardnerStephen GarwoodJulie GardnerStephen GarwoodJulie GardnerStephen GarwoodJulie GardnerStephen GarwoodJulie GardnerStephen GarwoodJulie GardnerIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrIra Steven BehrMartin CampbellMartin CampbellMartin CampbellMartin CampbellMartin CampbellMartin CampbellMartin CampbellMartin CampbellMartin CampbellRobert Shearman Chapter One Season 1 Continuity To be added. Future To be added. Aborted Ideas To be added. Home Media Releases VHS * All stories from An Unearthly Child - The Other were released on VHS between 1983 and 2004. DVD * Each story was also released on DVD in their respective Complete Season Box Sets. The only exceptions were the movies which had their own individual DVD releases. * Each story was rereleased on DVD in their respective Doctor Era Box Sets, this time, a movie was part of its Doctor's set.